The Plan
by digiblue00
Summary: Misao and Kaoru are tired of being ignored by their significant other, so what to do other than come up with a plan, but what's their plan! 3 chapter songfic SouMi, KenKao. FINISHED! :D
1. Hell Hath No Fury Like Two Angry Woman

**(A/N: I heard this song on the radio a couple of times albeit I liked it, I didn't really gave it much thought until my friend had sent me the song and I finally heard the lyrics properly for once. I'm gonna take this risk despite my exams being like, (13 DAYS AWAY!) and write this fic which suddenly popped out of my mind and the plot bunny pummeled my mind to a big soggy, squishy mess until I gave into the evil looks at bunny holding anvil over shoulder err, I mean nice, cute, sweet and adorable bunny and decided to write this fic. **

**Yes, it's a FIC, not a one-shot or a song-fic(although the storyline is pretty much influenced by the song) plus, people who have reviewed are now asking for slightly more mature stuff. This fic is gonna handle slightly more mature (I think) matters but otherwise still containing lots of FLUFF! So this has been a warning to you all, read at your own risk… gets bashed by bunny I surrender…) **

**(P.S. This fic should be about 3 chaps long. Haven't finished planning, but will try and get it done before Tues before my chem practical haiz)**

**Prologue: Hell Hath No Fury than Two Angry Women…**

Misao slumped down onto the seat opposite her raven-haired cousin, Kamiya Kaoru. Said cousin who had been eating her ham sandwich ignored Misao's noisy entrance and promptly took another bite of the sandwich.

"KAORUUUUUU!" The younger girl screamed at her cousin, her normally happy expression replaced with big doe eyes overflowing with tears, her cousin had passed out slightly bowled over by Misao's sudden exclaimation.

"I can't believe it! How can he be… be… so DENSE!"

Rubbing the sore area on her head which had knocked against the cafeteria floor and wincing from the pain, Kaoru looked at her cousin who was now bawling her eyes out and ignoring the weird stares from the nearby tables. Really embarrassed by her cousin's behaviour and not to mention, really irritated, she gave up eating her ham sandwich in peace and dragged the younger girl by the scruff of the neck to a quieter place- the rooftop.

"Ok! Can you stop screaming and howling for a second!" Kaoru screamed at her cousin who had cried all the way from the cafeteria to the school rooftop, eliciting even more than was necessary attention from the other students.

"Fine… I'll stop, but you've gotta help me! You and Himura-sensei have such a happy relationship, yet mine… mine…" At this the tears which had been in hiding gushed forth from the girl's eyes with the intensity of a geyser.

"What do you mean by 'happy'?" Kaoru said, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Misao's words.

"… You two are so… hiccup happy… live together… hiccup… me… failed relationship…"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN THE MAN I LOVE IGNORES ME DESPITE MY STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM! HE'S STILL MARKING HIS DAMNIT HOMEWORK!" Kaoru screamed, her veins throbbing violently and the heat radiating from her was enough to put any boiling lava to shame.

At this, Misao looked at her cousin in shock. Her cousin? The one who had snag the most eligible teacher in school and not to mention now shared an apartment with him after her parents had moved abroad because of business? However, before she could think, the words escaped her lips faster than a hunting cheetah, "YOU TOO?"

The statement from Misao surprised Kaoru. She thought her cousin had finally managed to get together with her childhood sweetheart, Seta Soujirou after she had finally admitted her feelings towards him.

The two girls could only stare at each other in disbelief, each not believing the other's tale or rather, complaint about their love life. After a long silence, both girls hugged each other both crying out, "HE DOESN'T PAY ME ANY ATTENTION!"

"Wait, I have an idea… Meet me at my house after school, we got things to do…"

Misao stared at her cousin, trying to hide her fear, especially when she had that crazed, maniacal 'I've-got-an-idea' look and managed to swallow her fear and answer an 'ok'.

_After school…_

Misao had quickly changed into her favourite shirt and a comfy pair of jeans and had rushed out of the door ignoring Jiya and Aoshi's curious and in her brother's case, disapproving stares, heading straight for Kaoru's house.

It must have been something secretive if Kaoru had asked her to go to her own house and not the apartment she had shared with Himura-sensei. She pressed the doorbell and waited for Kaoru to open the door. She was scared silly when she suddenly felt a hand emerging from the house and pulling her in. The house was so dark, there were no lights on and all the curtains were shut.

Misao opened her mouth to scream thinking whatever had got her had probably got her cousin and was going to do all sorts of bad things to her, when the lights flickered on to reveal… Kaoru holding her arm, an enigmatic smile on her face. Kaoru dragged Misao up to her room and as Misao was forcefully pushed onto the floor of her cousin's room, she swore she could hear music playing on the radio and it sounded like it was saying…

**_I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (what I want)  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
Cuz I get what I want, and I want you to get with me!_**

Don't think you know,  
How far I'm gonna go

You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight

Looking at the radio, she realised that it was off, shaking her head she dismissed the music she thought she had heard as deprivation of oxygen from her 500 metre sprint to Kaoru's house.

Before she could do anything else, Kaoru entered the room the same maniacal and evil glint still in her eyes. This time however, her arms seemed to be clutching something. Kaoru then rushed over to her cousin's side and whispered her plans in Misao's ears and pointing to some pictures on what now revealed itself to be, a glossy magazine. Misao's eyes widened as she stared at her grinning cousin.

"How… can you think of such… A WONDERFUL PLAN!"

"It's not that hard when you are a genius like me." Kaoru stated simply, tossing her long hair over her shoulders.

The two girls then huddled together, excitedly discussing their plans. All the while a tiny radio in a hidden part of the room was playing…

_**You want me, you want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else   
But you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way if you think that you need some help**_

Tell me, baby  
Are you coming, with me

You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight

No sleep tonight,  
No sleep tonight,

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white 

**(A/N: MUAHAHAHA! That was the first chapter of the fic. Liked it, disliked it, tell me! Review now! Like I said, this time my fic would handle slightly more mature but still fluffy content. Won't be lime or lemon, but you had better review otherwise, I'll be subjected to the torture of the evil bunny! SAVE ME!)_  
_ **


	2. Kaoru's Master Plan

**(A/N: I promised myself that I would write finish the ENTIRE story by the end of today. Hoped that you guys liked the first chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. So what are you waiting for? Read the fic now and let the fun begin!)**

**Kaoru's Master Plan**

_**No sleep tonight,  
No sleep tonight,**_

Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white  


Kaoru hummed to herself as she placed her shopping bag into her closet. She and Misao had finished shopping and had gone through their own plan, each giving the other suggestions on how to improve the plan.

Kaoru smiled to herself as she sat down to do her homework, afterall it wouldn't do if even after her plan worked she had to subject herself to homework. She looked at the black Badtz Badtz Maru clock hanging on her wall. The evil expression it had on its face seemed to mirror Kaoru's own sentiments. She only had a few more hours. She had better hurry…

_At 11.55pm_

He looked up from the thick stack of assignments that he had been marking. Taking off his spectacles, Kenshin tiredly rubbed his eyes and briefly stretched himself. A quick glance at the clock told him that he had been marking for at least three solid hours. Suddenly, he felt an itch in his nose and before he could do anything, he sneezed and sneezed and his eyes felt very watery.

"Sensei? Are you ok?"

Kenshin turned, simultaneously rubbing his eyes at the sound of his beloved voice. However, the sight that greeted him was… A sight for sore eyes!

NO! NO! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Kenshin could feel his eyes popping out of their sockets as he surveyed the creature in front of him. Could this really be her?

Kaoru fought back an urge to laugh when she saw her sensei's reaction. He was trying hard to remain his cool, although she knew his eyes were roaming all over her body. She was a good girl and she wouldn't have resorted to this if he had just paid a little more attention. So, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru, his mind already wandering far from the many remaining scripts of assignment that he had to mark. He couldn't think straight.

Just then, Kaoru said, "Sensei? Are you sure you are ok? I heard you sneezing so hard and thought I would come in and check on you… I even brought you your medicine…" Kaoru said, her voice as sweet as honey.

Kenshin could only gape as Kaoru walked towards him. As she slowly made her way to him, he could only stare at the way the white nurse's uniform clung to her body in all the right places, accentuating all her curves. The way the extremely short skirt seemed to sway with her hips and who can forget the way the low, low, low plunging neckline of the uniform seemed to make her… BAD THOUGHTS!

Kenshin could feel a nosebleed coming on.

Unable to move, he found himself being pushed to the floor gently by the dainty hands on his shoulders. He could feel his adrenaline racing when he heard Kaoru's voice whispering into his ears, "Sensei, you look very pale, maybe I should help you relax…"

He could have sworn he felt his soul jump out of his body when he felt something very soft pushed against his chest and Kaoru's hands gently massaging his shoulders. He could feel Kaoru's fingers rubbing his sore muscles and tracing slow circles through the fabric of his shirt. He fought back the urge to give a small moan of pleasure especially when the massage she was giving felt sooo good…. BAD THOUGHTS! Kenshin scolded himself, he may have been in love with his student, but he still couldn't think about her like that, at least not until after she had graduated and after their marriage and he got her in the privacy of his room, just the two of them… BAD THOUGHTS! EXTREMELY BAD THOUGHTS! Why was he thinking such bad thoughts!

"Sensei? Sensei? Are you ok?" Kaoru asked him as she looked at his very, extremely red face.

Kenshin immediately snapped out of his reverie and found himself staring at the beautiful and mesmerising pools of sapphire that were Kaoru's eyes. However, he found it hard to drown in them, especially when her long dark blue locks were spilling all over her shoulders, she was looking so innocently at him, yet her uniform was showing quite an excessive amount of cleavage and he could see quite a fair bit… AHHHHH! Kenshin knew he was about to go crazy. He could already feel the blood rushing to his nose, threatening to spill any moment and his face quickly turning to the colour of a thousand tomatoes.

Kaoru once again suppressed an urge to laugh at Kenshin's expression, she had purposely sat so near him and it was working, especially since he was reduced to a tomato for a face, tiny swirls for eyes and he could no longer talk properly.

"Sensei, you're so cute, if only you had paid more attention to me in the first place, you wouldn't have to go through such a torture…" Kaoru whispered into his ear.

Now, however despite being in such a state, the soft flesh of Kaoru's chest against him, the excess amount of skin that revealed itself because of the length of her skirt, Kenshin could hear everything Kaoru had said. So that was what this was about?

He knew had been ignoring her quite a fair bit, but he didn't know how to deal with such a situation. He had never felt so deeply for anyone before and he had some difficulty trying to show her how much she really meant to him.

Kaoru thinking that her plan was a success and that she had left Kenshin's mind in jelly-state forever, turned and slowly stood up, when she felt something holding onto her hand. She turned and saw the bespectacled man whom she had come to love more than her teacher staring at her with eyes shining with care and concern from behind his black wire-frame glasses. She could also see another expression in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Kaoru," Kenshin started, "I'm sorry I have been ignoring you, but… I don't know how to handle such a situation. Afterall, you are still my student and I don't know if I can give you the life you want, but even still, I want you to know that you are so important to me and that I love you."

Kaoru was shocked, she had only intended to twist Kenshin's head a bit, but she didn't think that it could draw such a revelation from him. She stood there still stunned, when she felt something warm against her lips.

The kiss was brief but sweet and it was all Kaoru could do from melting right there and then. She turned and was walking out of the door when she thought she heard Kenshin say, "Kaoru, maybe you could wear that uniform of yours sometime soon…"

**(A/N: Yay! This was extremely fun to write! Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Oh yeah, Kenshin here is wearing specs, 'cause I thought he would look good in them and it would make him more teacher-like, don't you agree? Anyways, for those SouMi fans out there, don't despair, the next chap would be dedicated to my favourite RK couple. FLUFF GALORE! Read and review now! runs away from plot bunny Review to save me!) **


	3. Misao's Turn

**(A/N: Yay! I'm on a roll, I should be able to finish this fic by today! Yeah! Please continue reviewing ok? The bunny's gone on holiday to Hawaii at the moment, but please keep those reviews coming so that I can be saved from the bunny's evil clutches. puppy dog eyes O.O I'll give you guys chocolates, just review! Ahhh! The bunny's back! Ruuunnnnn!)**

**Misao's turn at Seduction**

_**I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (what I want)  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
Cuz I get what I want, and I want you to get with me!**_

Don't think you know,  
How far I'm gonna do

You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight

_**You want me, you want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else   
But you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way if you think that you need some help**_

Misao went through the plan in her head again. She had heard from her 18-year-old cousin how her plan had worked and was hopeful that hers would work as well. She quickly went through the plan, things were a lot simpler when you lived under the same roof as your Significant Other. However for her, she had to do a bit of reconnaissance for the plan to work. She looked at her clock. 1 a.m.

'Perfect' she thought and pocketing her secret weapon in her pocket, she silently climbed down the tree near her bedroom window. No one would notice her absence. She had already placed her bolster on her bed to look like her.

She walked silently and stealthily to the victim's house.

_**Boy you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight  
**_

Soujirou felt something bothering him. He couldn't breathe properly. He felt very uncomfortable. Was he catching a cold? He had seen Himura-sensei nursing a cold the other day, but still, the difficulty he had breathing felt even worse than that of a normal cold. He opened his eyes and he would have screamed his lungs out if he wasn't one who was able to keep his composure under any circumstances.

The thing that had been giving him breathing difficulties wasn't some cold, it was a someone. This someone was smiling at him, forest green eyes staring at him. He was about what she wanted, when he saw her stand up. The uniform Misao was wearing looked like the school uniform… Something was different about it… He never remembered Misao wearing such a short skirt and when did the underskirt become so fluffy?

Misao could only stare at the youth in front of her. She had painstakingly taken weeks to alter one of her old school uniforms that had gotten smaller. Soujirou had no reaction whatsoever!

Meanwhile, Soujirou could only stare at Misao, wondering how come the uniform seemed to have shrunk and how the sleeves were slightly shorter too… Was it even the school uniform?

Ok, nevermind Makimachi Misao, a minor setback. It's ok, Soujirou would be blushing like crazy when I'm done with him. Smiling a very sweet and honey-coated smile at the smiling boy still in bed, she swayed her hips seductively and untied her hair and flipped it gracefully as she walked. She was still smiling at Soujirou when she…

… lost her balance and landed face first in Soujirou's lap. The boy still puzzled at Misao's antics, could only laugh when she had fallen. He was glad she wasn't hurt, but he wanted to know what was she doing.

Misao felt her cheeks burning up. This wasn't how she had envision her plan to go! She was supposed to make his head turn, make him drool and even make him desire her just a little more so that they would finally share their first kiss as a couple. They had barely gone past the stage of holding hands!

Soujirou could only look at the girl whose face was still in his blanket-covered lap. He was feeling tired, but he enjoyed Misao's company and furthermore his curiousity was peaked by her weird behaviour.

Suddenly, he felt something warm against his chest. Misao was looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Soujirou-sama, would you like a sweet?" She purred into his ear as she dangled a sweet dressed in a brightly-coloured candy wrapper.

"But Misao… I brushed my teeth already…"

Before Soujirou could finish his sentence, he felt the weight on his chest considerably lighten. Misao had fallen off his bed in shock.

"Ara… Misao-chan, are you ok?" Soujirou asked, feeling concern for the girl.

Angry at herself and her many failed attempts, she hoisted herself up onto his bed and from her place on the bed (the side) she glared hostilely at him. How could he remain so calm and collected? Did he not feel anything?

Still grumbling to herself, Misao unwrapped the sweet and was about to eat it, when she heard Soujirou say, "Ano… Misao-chan, can I have the sweet?"

She was about to scream at him and his insensitivity when she found herself smiling at him sweetly and saying, "You mean this sweet?"

"Yeah, I know I brushed my teeth and all, but seeing as you have a sweet, can I eat it then?" Being friends for so long, both knew of Soujirou's craving for the sugary delight.

Misao could only feel the evil side of her handing the sweet over to Soujirou, when she purposely jerked her hand back and placed the sweet into her own mouth and stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't care if she was acting like a little kid, she was still extremely sore about her failed plan.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts, that she was caught by surprise when she found Soujirou's lips upon her own. She found herself melting under his kiss when he suddenly broke off the kiss abruptly and grinned at her.

"Thanks for the sweet Misao!"

Misao just stared incredulously at the boy in his bed. He had not only stolen her first kiss, but had possibly given her the best kiss she could ever ask for, but only because of a sweet? If that wasn't bad enough, said boy could still smile that innocent boyish grin of his as though what he did was of no importance and came as normally as breathing.

Misao watched as the boy happily sucked away at the seed. She could feel a sharp pain in her chest. Why had he accepted her confession then if he didn't feel anything for her? Looking at the boy again still sucking his sweet, she stood up to move to his window to climb out when she felt him tugging hard at her wrist.

Already irritated as she was, Misao turned quickly to see what he wanted but because of the sudden change in direction and her not being used to the high-heeled boots that she was wearing, she landed right on top of Soujirou, face to face.

As she stared at him, she could feel her cheeks burning up. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes were so blue, she felt herself intoxicated by them. The expression on his face was unlike his usual one, he was not smiling now and he just kept on staring at her.

Misao could feel her cheeks burning with the heat of a 1000 watt bulb. She was lucky to be under the cover of the night, she wouldn't know how to react if Soujirou saw how red she had become. She felt him place a slender finger under her chin and forcing her to stare at the piercing pools of his eyes.

"Misao, answer me this, why are you acting so strangely?"

Misao could feel the tears that she had thought she had so cleverly hid now threatening to spill out.

"Don't you get it! I wanted you to pay more attention! I spent so much time and effort! I just wanted you to look at me differently since that day I confessed to you. You act like nothing's changed, I don't even know what to think anymore!"

Soujirou could only stare in utter disbelief at Misao and her words.

"Misao-chan, why are you so silly…"

Misao could feel her heart being torn into two, until she heard the soft spoken words of Soujirou…

"Can't you see that you already are beautiful? You don't even know how beautiful you are do you? Did you know that one smile of yours can outshine any flower and instantly brighten anyone's day? Did you know how much your smiles and gestures can mean so much to anyone? To me?"

Misao then felt very silly, all this time she had failed to see how much she really meant to him. She didn't need any special plan or any special uniform to get his attention.

"You're beautiful as you are, don't ever change that. I will always love you for who you are." At that, ahe gave herself into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. His right arm was wrapped loosely around her slim waist, the other was running itself through her long ebony strands.

After a few long minutes, they broke the kiss. Both teens flushing and their breathing fast and shallow.

"Misao…the only sweet I want is you… especially when you look especially sweet in that uniform… Can I eat you sometime?"

_**Oh oh oh oh oh!  
No sleep tonight**_

End

**(A/N: OMG! I think I'm gonna die of hyperventilation soon, I can't believe it! My first FINISHED FIC! OMG! Thank you to all those who have consistently reviewed, I love you guys! Thanks for being so supportive! Hoped you all enjoyed this fic! Now, click on that purple button and submit your review! hands out chocolate to reviewers **

**P.S. If you feel that you are not satisfied with the ending, you can write your own alternate ending, I don't mind but email it to me first ok? Ja ne!**


End file.
